


Today's the day

by aphelia



Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos go on a date, and it is just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's the day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend one day because they were down, and it spawned this fic.  
> Excuse any mistakes, all my works are unbeta-ed.

Cecil pressed the button on his recording station, ending his show for the day. Sliding his headphones off, he smiled, excited to see his boyfriend. They had planned a date together, and since today was the only day that worked with their busy schedules, both Carlos and him were buzzing with excitement.

 

Cecil could see Carlos nervously flitting around his bedroom, smoothing down his perfect hair, and checking himself in the mirror once again. Carlos looked perfect in his plaid shirt and worn blue jeans, matched with ratty looking chuck shoes. It wasn’t a fancy date, just something casual, since the last fancy date they had had didn’t work out so well for Carlos. What with him not being accustomed to the traditional night vale dates, it had made those a little more interesting to say the least, especially when he did not take at least one sip of the black death tea served.

 

Snapping out of his daze, Cecil pulled back into the small recording booth, making sure everything was turned off and in pristine condition for the next day. Adjusting his tie, he exited the booth, whistling an out of tune tune, excited for what was to come.

 

When he was outside the station, he pulled his keys out of back pocket and twirled them around before inserting the key into the lock on his car.

 

His car was a beat up white VW, with bumper stickers on the back from the Nightvale NRA plastered on the back, overlapping into a giant mess. But it was his car and he loved it. Not as much as he loved Carlos of course.

Getting into his car, he set up his phone to his bluetooth system and started up the ignition, grinning as he drove off to pick up Carlos from home.

 

Quickly calling Carlos, he made sure he was ready to be picked up, wanting to go out as soon as possible, on cloud nine that he could finally go on a date with his beloved.

 

Soon he arrived at Carlos’s house, and tooted, letting his boyfriend know of his arrival.

 

Watching the front door with anticipation, he soon saw Carlos step out the front door, having thrown on his labcoat last minute. Cecil raised an eyebrow, appreciative of his boyfriend’s dedication of science, but nervous at the same time. He hoped that he came before science, but sometimes felt a dull ache that he might not.

 

However today was not the day for contemplating what or who his boyfriend may like better, today was a day for a date.

 

Hearing the passenger side door open, he looked as the man he love slid into the seat next to him, closing the door behind him. It made Cecil’s heart swell with love seeing his boyfriend do even the most mundane of tasks, such as put on his seatbelt, or nervously run his hand through his perfect perfect hair. And then he smiled at Cecil, an indication that he was ready and excited, and his heart melted. And he fell in love all over again.


End file.
